


Ambición

by aguasturbias



Category: Eat pray love
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Final Feliz, porque la película me dejó insatisfecha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Atraverziamo" nunca significaría tanto como Nueva York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambición

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí literalmente apenas salí del cine, 2010. Me acabo de dar cuenta que David era James Franco, ahora ya sabemos por qué le quise dar un final feliz. Lo que lo amo no tiene nombre.

Cuando Liz se va y lo deja en las escaleras, sentado, siente un poco que el corazón se le rompe.  
  
No eran la relación perfecta, para nada, lo sabe. Pero la quería ( _la ama_ ).  
  
 _—Vivimos infelices, pero juntos, porque no soportaríamos estar separados_  
  
Realmente lo decía, no fueron sólo palabras bonitas, o cualquier cosa. Cuando le dijo a Liz que prefería ser infeliz a su lado que lejos de ella, realmente quería decir eso.   
  
Por eso cuando se va intenta no llorar. La mira hasta que el taxi desaparece en la esquina, y entonces cierra los ojos con fuerza, decidido a no dejar las lágrimas caer.  
  
Cuando entra al apartamento pide comida hindú y se sienta a rezar. A rezar porque esto no lo mate. A rezar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad a pesar de esto.  
  
 _—Nunca me pediste que me quedara._  
  
Nunca se lo dijo, verdad, pero lo sentía tanto. Le dijo que no se fuera con la mirada, con la comida hindú a altas horas de la noche, con las charlas, y el compartir cada aspecto de su vida con ella. Ella no se dio cuenta.  
  
Pasan los meses, sale, se divierte, camina solo por las calles de Nueva York. Sube a Manhattan y baja a Brooklyn como si nada, mirando las calles, mirando la soledad.  
  
Va a más audiciones, trabaja más en su acto, intenta mejorar en lo que hace.   
  
Incluso llega a estar con alguien.   
  
(No dura un mes. Ni siquiera un puto mes. No dura nada.)  
  
Cuando llega el correo de Liz tira una taza contra la pared. Es su manera de terminar con él, y lo sabe. El Augusteum ilustra su vida, y sabe que Liz, aunque vuelva, no volverá por él.   
  
(No se pregunta porque el Augusteum sigue ahí, en medio de la ciudad, cambiado y a pesar de todo presente. No capta todo el significado.)  
  
No la llama para nada. No la llama hasta que se entera de que está en la Guruguita.   
  
Liz habla segura, habla más feliz. Más madura. Y él, él aparenta.  
  
—Tú también suenas mejor.  
  
—Soy actor, Liz.  
  
A ella se le quiebra la voz al contestarle y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no deja salir. Él cuelga el teléfono para no llorar.   
  
No miente sobre el papel que ha conseguido. Sigue adelante, centrado en su arte e intentando olvidarla. Sabe que lo habría logrado si ella no hubiese vuelto, sola, a verle.  
  
La ve un día que actúa, ella sentada entre el público, la misma sonrisa llena de vida, el mismo cabello dorado y una promesa en los ojos.  
  
Cuando termina la obra ella aplaude, se para y aplaude y sus ojos se encuentran y respira aliviada. Hace un gesto de “espérame” cuando él se va del escenario.   
  
Atrás, en los camerinos la espera, como le ha pedido, y ella llega.   
  
(La ha esperado un año)  
  
—La gurú tiene un ashram acá en New York, deberíamos ir juntos alguna vez. —le dice.  
  
Sus palabras no revelan más de lo necesario. Y él no pregunta, no la interroga ni la cuestiona sobre los amores que de seguro ha tenido. No le pregunta ( _no sabe_ ) sobre Felipe, sobre cómo le rompió el corazón a otro para sanar el suyo.  
  
(Si preguntara, ella sonreiría y diría que “ _atraverziamo_ ” no se comparaba con “ _ambición_ ” y lo besaría suave, dulce.)  
  
Cuando ella sonríe, esta vez como disculpa, y lo besa en medio de su abrazo, él le corresponde. Le corresponde con el alma, con la vida, con el mismo corazón que ella rompió hace un año y ahora sana.  
  
Y cuando se separan, ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonríe.  
  
Ha encontrado su equilibrio, ha demorado, pero lo ha hecho. Y él, a través de tu arte, ha encontrado el suyo.  
  
Cuando salen del teatro, los letreros de Broadway brillan más que nunca y el cielo, que en Nueva York nunca llega a ser del todo negro, está lleno de luces. La toma de la mano y ella sujeta su brazo, con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol mismo.  
  
Y ama, ama en Nueva York.


End file.
